The Internet, local area networks, and other networks provide users with a means for experiencing and sharing various types of media content. The media content can often include audio content, video content, text content, still image content, and/or combinations thereof. Media content providing sources can include Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), cable TV, and satellite TV. Additionally, media content can be generated locally at a user's home through devices such as video/audio players, personal computers, video conferencing equipment, cameras, and other devices. In order to access and experience the content, users typically have to utilize the device and/or application that generated the content. However, users often seek to integrate content generated by various devices and/or applications so as to make the content readily accessible.